Talk:Arnett McMillan/@comment-27788729-20160523202720/@comment-27788729-20160525204813
@anon1: To be honest I don't, at all, expect everything to be fleshed out. I'm actually just asking that there be any reflection of the relationships between Arnett/Morrison, Ticy/Abel and Elizabeth/André at all. It doesn't have to be in depth, but actually existing would be appreciated. As for respecting the characters, I do, but I don't really respect the author. I have no doubt that, between something which he knows would appeal to horny young adults, and something which would be respectful to female characters, that LDY will select the horny young adults in the majority of cases if permitted to. And, as it happens, self-insertion protagonists who are 'awesome' enough to 'steal' other male character's loved ones tend to be popular. In what sense would Arnett choose Kazuya? At this stage, most likely just that if forced to choose between the two's lives, she'd select Kazuya over Morrison as a result of, we are told, all Pandora being predestined to serve Kazuya and the Transcendent Will seemingly translating into a feeling of religious love and devotion to Kazuya. As for the 'sensation and reality of rape vs enthralled by the Transcendent Will', honestly, I just don't kknow *shrug*. As I've said I'm uncertain. I certainly don't think its ridiculous, in fact its one of the most crucial parts to me right now. If it is purely artificial mind control and generation of external influence, which I hope it is, then at least I can hope that the story will draw a distinctive line between what a Pandora feels and what a Pandora is controlled to do. However if it is, instead, a genuine emotional reaction on behalf of the Pandora simply to a sensation...well...then that's what it is, and the Pandora genuinely all love the Transcendent Will above all else. Also, to be clear, self-respect has nothing to do with this. If the author states that, in their universe, Elizabeth genuinely loves Kazuya's Stigmatic Body more than her own independence of André then it is in no way a degradation of her self-respect to select Kazuya over André, it is simply the expression of her feelings which she should be permitted to have. Similarly, though I hope this never becomes the case, if Arnett, genuinely, loves Kazuya more than she loves Morrison I do not see it as being a matter of self-respect to deny her feelings. She should act upon what she feels, we rarely control who we love. @Eevee: The extent of volition is a matter which I can't really ignore. Are they expressing their feelings? Are they simply being compelled beyond their capacity to resist? Until I really understand that I'm left in a nauseating limbo over the whole affair. This is partly why I'm a bit sickened the protagonist's main ability is mind control applied to female characters in established relationships. Furthermore the author fetishized and eroticised the power. Honestly what purpose, other than eliciting NTR/Netori aspects would there be to this combination? As for why they should be emphasised now, I'd think the reason is fairly clear; because the relationship is now affected by the possibility of its dissolution or a change in the status of the feelings of the partners. Part of the reason, most likely, why people have only started to complain about the lack of representation of the other partnerships now (when as you say they've never been reflected outside Side Stories) is that they were previously never in danger. Morrison might not appear often at all but, at the same time, Arnett clearly felt no attraction of interest in anyone else meaning that the info in Side Stories made clear that the only partner she was interested in from a relationship stand point was Morrison. Now, however, that has altered, with Kazuya seemingly becoming a partner, in a occupation sense and a relationship sense, for all Pandora. That paragraph was chunky, sorry, an easier way maybe to put it is; if the relationship between Arnett and Morrison was simply being ignored, that was acceptable, since PLS covered their feelings for each other. But if, in the main story, Arnett suddenly seems to have her relationship, attraction and interest focused on Kazuya now, then of course the situation is no longer acceptable because now I can no longer assume Arnett and Morrison share their relationship because I am seeing Arnett instead be intimate with Kazuya. I understand your part concerning off-panel, and that is fine, but data which appears on-panel will of course take precedence. A situation in which, for example, Arnett develops a deep and intimate relationship with Kazuya, is consistently seen spending time with him and cooperating with him, will of course speak far more loudly to a relationship between them then any assumptions of off-panel occurrences between Arnett and Morrison. For what it is worth I did enjoy that video game scene. At the outset of the party I had actually hoped for a background scene of Arnett and Morrison simply dancing since they used that as their first synchro. On a totally curious note, if events did occur so as to incline you to share my fears on this matter, how would you respond? I'm honestly struggling to know how to respond myself. @Citrus: I'll be brief since this is already too-long a post; Citrus literally simply quoting what you've said on the matter, verbatim, translates into the Pandora selecting Kazuya over their Limiters. I do not need to substantiate in this case since you've already provided the substantiation. If the Pandora were not mind controlled, but simply feel the way they explicitly said they felt, and if the entire situation as a result was then a voluntary one, then of course they would select Kazuya over their own Limiters since, in effect, they had then voluntarily elected to be Kazuya's slaves and deny any of their own agency. Additionally if the Pandora only express affection to Kazuya, only interact with Kazuya, only are intimate with Kazuya and feel 'drawn' to Kazuya above any attraction they have for anyone else then, very simply, they are selecting Kazuya over their own Limiters. To be clear though; I am saying nothing is certain yet, I have my fears, and they do perturb me, but I am at current awaiting too see what occurs in the manga, so this is hypothetical until final confirmation exists. @anon2: I think I discussed this argument with you already somewhere? No matter, same point stands, argument doesn't hold water unless, at the very least, the characters are also shown spending time with their partners. If Arnett is only ever shown interacting with Kazuya or being intimate with Kazuya then arguing 'she doesn't have to spend all her time with Morrison' is ridiculous as she already spends no time with Morrison.